Constelaciones en sus ojos
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: Esa noche, Levi se dio cuenta que no sólo el firmamento nocturno tiene constelaciones.


Cada noche y en punto de las 22.45h la veía caminar desde cualquier lugar del cuartel hasta su laboratorio con un par de libros bajo el brazo y con la ropa del uniforme aún puesta sobre ella, mas no había sentido nunca la necesidad de averiguar por qué siempre era la misma hora, mucho menos cuando se trataba del raro espécimen llamado Hanji Zoë, la odiosa mujer castaña y de ojos marrones, casi iguales al color de la canela que en ocasiones decoraba su taza de té. No obstante, todo terminó cuando por azares del destino se topó con la puerta del laboratorio cerrada, y dentro de ella no se escuchaba ningún sonido, lo cual fue un indicador de que ahí dentro no había nadie, ni siquiera Moblit, su fiel compañero.

Siguió su camino hasta la cocina, en donde por el rabillo del ojo reparó en la casi invisible luz de una vela que estaba a punto de terminar. Estiró el cuello para ver de quién se trataba, pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que se trataba de la científica. Ojeó por la sala, pero no había nadie ahí aparte de la efímera luz de la vela que en su última fase sirvió lo suficiente como para que prepara su taza de té.

Durante su recorrido en el pasillo del piso de arriba, en los dormitorios, encontró una de las puertas que conducían a la azotea abierta, bastante extraño para que un recluta lo hiciera, aún más porque se trataba del piso de los altos mandos, ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para dejar prueba física de su desobediencia, pero aún más extraño era porque esa puerta había estado cerrada durante mucho tiempo y era probable que nadie recordara su función. Uno por uno recorrió los peldaños de piedra que formaban la escalera en forma de caracol, encontrándose al final con un perfecto cielo poblado de estrellas y en medio del paisaje, el cuerpo de Hanji.

Arqueó una ceja y subió el último escalón en completo silencio para evitar que el sonido de sus zapatos molestara lo que fuera que la castaña hacía; sin embargo, parecía tener el sentido del oído sensible, porque giró la cabeza al instante en que con cuidado puso su la punta de su pie sobre la piedra del escalón. Hanji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió al cielo, escribiendo o dibujando algo en las hojas de su diario de investigación.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que estés aquí? —dijo Levi sacándola de su ensimismamiento— Mañana tenemos junta a primera hora de la mañana.

—Lo sé, pero el cielo luce espectacular hoy.

Hanji se alejó del balcón y se dejó caer, por un instante el Sargento creyó que se había vuelto completamente loca al hacer aquella acción, pero al contrario de escuchar un quejido, la encontró tendida sobre unas cuantas almohadas y mantas, con los ojos cerrados y tan relajada que le costó pensar que se trataba de un soldado.

—¿Por qué no vienes un rato? No te contagiaré de nada, lo prometo —de nuevo, ahí había una de sus sonrisas.

Levi se acercó y se sentó con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota de líquido ámbar en su ropa o en las mantas que yacían sobre el suelo. Tomó descuidadamente el cuaderno que la castaña tenía sobre su abdomen y comenzó a mirar, dando al mismo tiempo un sorbo a su té. En la hoja sólo había escrito un sin fin de ''Un cielo lleno de estrellas'' con distintos estilos de caligrafía y en la siguiente laminilla un dibujo brusco que vagamente recordaba el de esa noche. Observó a Hanji fijamente: tranquila, concentrada y nostálgica, no necesitaba nada en ese momento que no fueran sus cinco sentidos.

Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla de tal forma, tan apacible que las palabras sobraban y en todas aquellas ocasiones le había hecho sentir algo inexplicable, una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Sus silencios eran cómodos, elegidos especialmente para cuando no tiene nada qué agregar a la conversación; otros eran cuando se concentraba en su trabajo y finalmente sus preferidos, cuando algo le gustaba.

Volvió su vista al cielo y de repente uno de sus recuerdos brotó en su memoria al ver el firmamento salpicado de pequeños puntos brillantes: sus dos mejores amigos estaban a sus lados y veían en él su futuro como soldados. Pero pronto regresó a la realidad y se encontró en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento con Hanji Zoë recostada a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó el Sargento Ackerman dejando a un lado su taza y apoyando su brazo recto en la rodilla.

—Unos cuantos minutos.

—No, me refiero a cuánto hace que estás aquí —ella hizo una mueca de entendimiento—. Sí, a eso me refiero.

—Un par de meses —respondió ella tomando un trago a lo que parecía ser té ya frío—. Vine porque me pareció que tenía una vista increíble y pensé que quizá podría servir para distraerme. Ahora no puedo alejarme de aquí.

Soltó un suspiro y dirigió sus ojos a los de Levi que la seguían mirando con curiosidad. Reparó en el color, era un tono de gris pero no cualquier gris, no un gris humo ni un gris claro, eran como el gris de una tormenta, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran tranquilos y profundos, pero más que eso, eran cautivadores. Dibujaron entonces sus labios una sonrisa que el más bajo no pudo descifrar pero algo en él se removió y le provocó una sensación de lleno en el estómago.

—Deja de mirarme, cuatro ojos.

—Como tú digas, pequeñín.

El ceño del sargento se frunció ligeramente ante el mote divertido de la científica. Vio que su taza aún estaba humeante en comparación con la de ella y se estiró por encima de su cuerpo para tomarla y cambiarla por la suya, sin tener una mínima idea de la razón. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en los labios de Hanji al ver el acto de caballerosidad (o fuera Dios a saber qué) que Levi había hecho.

—¿Ves esas estrellas ahí? —dijo Zoë señalando con el brazo derecho bien estirado. Momentáneamente vio a Levi— Es una constelación; se llama _Virgo_.

—¿Virgo? —preguntó Levi dirigiendo su vista al cielo. Ella asintió— ¿Cómo se llama la de allá? —esta vez fue él quien señaló.

—¡Oh! —expresó Hanji con emoción— Esa constelación se llama _Capricornio_ , y aquella de allá es _La Osa Mayor._

El Sargento Ackerman parecía perplejo ante lo que la Comandante hablaba, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba solamente de palabrería inventada porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ¿quién sería capaz de encontrar una forma en las estrellas? Pero entonces volvió a mirar su expresión en el rostro y se dio cuenta que si alguien era capaz de encontrar forma a las estrellas, era ella.

—¿Aquella de allá se llama...?

—Esa es una simple estrella —dijo Zoë riendo bajito—. Podemos nombrarla si deseas.

—Que se llame... —dio un trago al té frío que antes había intercambiado con la mujer; iba a necesitar valor para lo que diría—, que se llame _Zoë_.

La Comandante se levantó ayudada de su antebrazo derecho, quedando a una altura igual a la él. Se dio cuenta de que Levi tragaba saliva de manera parsimoniosa y sus ojos se habían vuelto algo cristalinos y su única acción fue la de alargarse para atraparlo en un abrazo. Ackerman se sorprendió unos segundos y luego pasó un brazo por la fina cintura de su compañera y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Sé lo difícil que estar aquí para ti —la voz de Hanji sonó meliflua en su oído—, y quiero que veas lo hermoso que sigue siendo el cielo, y aún más con ellos allá arriba. Eres fuerte, Levi, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, pero eso no significa que seas un ser sin alma —Levi aferró más la cintura a sí—, porque tampoco estás solo. Me tienes a mí.

¿Eso fue un beso? Sí, eso fue. Dulce, cálido y temeroso, pero perfecto para lo oscura que se encontraba su alma en ese momento. Fue su turno de esbozar una sonrisa y de verla a los ojos, retirando las gafas para ver mejor su color y como se empequeñecían por los bultos que se formaban bajo los mismos a causa de la sonrisa que Hanji había compuesto.

Ambos volvieron a sus posición anteriores, cada uno separado del otro y observando el cielo, Hanji hablando sobre las estrellas y él escuchando con atención, bebiendo el frío té de la noche. Los dos eran acariciados por una fresca brisa nocturna, como besos en sus mejillas.

—¿Ves la forma? Así se forma la constelación _Sextante_.

—Quiero bautizar un par constelaciones y no creo que exista la de _El cinturón de Orión_.

—¿Cuáles constelaciones, enano? —preguntó la comandante con sorna— No hay más para formar.

—Yo creo que sí; las de tus ojos —respondió Levi de forma desinteresada y como si fuera un comentario cualquiera, pero ambos sabían que no era cualquier comentario.

El sargento se refugió en la taza de té frío.

—¿Y cómo piensas llamarla? —cuestionó la mujer, incrédula.

— _Té y Canela_ —dijo él tratando de sonar romántico.

El ambiente se sumió en un estado de silencio, ninguno apuntó nada más durante unos segundos hasta que la risa de Hanji arruinó el misticismo y romanticismo de la escena. Ackerman frunció el ceño y giró su rostro con molestia, jamás volvería a decirle palabras delicadas al espécimen raro que tenía a su lado; ella sólo las apreciaría si vinieran de un estúpido titan. La risa de la castaña paró unos cuantos segundos después.

—Puedes llamarlas como quieras —dijo ella—, siempre y cuando sean sólo tuyas.

— _Té y Canela_ serán.

Poco a poco, la magia de Morfeo comenzaba a surtir efecto en los dos soldados, pero su fascinación por el cielo los mantuvo despiertos hasta la mitad de la madrugada, en donde la cabeza de la científica terminó en el abdomen del soldado y la mano del soldado terminó en la fina curva de la cintura de su compañera en medio de la armoniosa combinación del viento fresco, el cielo estrellado y los recuerdos nostálgicos que otrora habían sido los más felices de su vida, pero sin duda alguna, ese sería el que más le gustaría a Levi, cuando descubrió constelaciones en los ojos de Hanji.


End file.
